No title
by Jelasy
Summary: Strength can be found in all situations


She walked back home with a spring in her step, smiling happily all the way to the house.

The contraceptive potion had at one point stopped working and nature took it's course. Draco and she were going to be parents in 7 months 2 weeks and 14 days. Now she only had to tell her fiancee the good news.

Later that month she and Draco were getting ready to leave the house and meet their friends.Since she had told him, Draco kept on touching or kissing her lightly. He had been ecstatic and Hermione could have sworn she had seen a slight moisture gathering in his eyes. Which of course he denied.

"You do know that we'll have our hands full when we tell our friends about the pregnancy,right? They will fight for the right to become a Godparent."

Draco grimaced. "I forgot. Between your friends and mine it will end in a bloodbath."

" Don't you mean our friends, Draco," she grinned slightly. "You and Harry get on brilliantly. Especially when it comes to teasing Ron about his Quidditch Team. "

"Not in this situation, Hermione. It's everyone for themselves. "

Hermione leant back as Draco continued driving along the dark roads with their black Mazda3. She still marvelled at how quickly he took to driving cars, it was such a Muggle thing to do that she was unsure if he was ok with it. But here they were and now Draco was a fantastic driver.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing much. Just about our life."

"You are? Then please don't let me distract you and continue thinking about our future."

Hermione laughed and put her hand on her still flat stomach and imagined what life would be like once their child was born.

Draco and their son or daughter returning from a flight session on their brooms, while Hermione had prepared Dinner for their little family. The first time taking their child to the Hogwarts Express.

She smiled happily. Life was good and she couldn't wait to meet her unborn child.

She turned towards Draco and was about to ask him if they could start buying a few items for the nursery, when suddenly there was a loud crash as another car crashed into the passengers side.

All Hermione remembered when she woke up, was that she and Draco had been on their way to meet their friends to tell them about her pregnancy. Taking in her surroundings she realized something had gone seriously wrong, she was laying in a hospital bed and was hooked to a machine to monitor her vitals.

Panicked, Hermione tried to remove the IV's, get up and find Draco. The moment she touched one IV an alarm seemed to go off and a few seconds later a healer strode into the room.

"Now, now Miss Granger. You are not well enough to be moving just yet."

"Please tell me what happened. Were is my fiancee...and is our Baby alright?"

The healer looked worriedly at the young witch. Hermione had scratches on her face and arms as well as a broken leg and rib. The accident could have hurt her a lot more, but to tell her the devastating news might break her.

"Please," Hermione looked pleadingly at the older witch. "I need to know."

"Miss Granger you and Mr Malfoy were in a car accident. From what we were told, a car crashed into the Passenger side. You passed out immediately, but young Mr Malfoy managed to apparate you safely to St Mungo's, to great risk to himself I might add, seeing as he was seriously injured." The healer sat down next to Hermione's bed and took her hand before she continued. "As I said Mr Malfoy had also been seriously injured and after getting you here and telling us what happened, he has collapsed and fallen into a coma."

Tears falling, Hermione whispered."And what about my baby."

The healer strengthened her hold on Hermione's hand. "I'm so sorry, Ms Granger, but you lost the baby. Even with magic on our side there was nothing that could be done."

Hermione turned white in shock and started screaming, her grieve too strong. The healer never let go of her hand even when she injected Hermione with a calming and sleeping mixture. She stayed with Hermione until some of her friends came into her room, not wanting to leave her patient alone even though she was asleep now.

"This poor girl has suffered so _much._ I always knew he would cause her harm. Just look at her,she is all banged up because he was the one driving."

"Please refrain from speaking about my friend like that, Mum. Besides Draco saved her life when he apparated to St Mungo's, they said it nearly killed him and they don't even know yet when or if he'll wake up."

"Hmpf... I was just stating my opinion. But I'll leave now. Ron, please give our Hermione my love and some of those pumpkin muffins I baked for her."

The door closed behind Mrs Weasley and Ron sighed in relief. His mother had been very upset that he and Hermione never dated. The day Hermione and Draco had announced their engagement had been a day of crushed hopes for her.

The door opened slowly again a few minutes later and Harry stepped into the room, pale and worried looking.

"Hermione still asleep?"

"Yeah. How's Draco doing? Any change?"

"Nothing...Ron, Hermione needs to wake up soon. From the way I overheard the healers talk it seems Draco is even worse off than we were told..."

"Shit. That doesn't sound good, were are Zabini and Pansy?"

"Blaise is making Floo calls to some of Draco's other friends and Pansy hasn't left the waiting area , I think she is in shock or something,Mate."

"I'll talk to her. You coming,Harry."

"Yeah, in a moment." Harry bend over his friend and kissed her forehead,muttering "Draco needs you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes sprang open the moment her friends left. She was in a lot of pain, but she had to go to Draco. Harry was right, Draco needed her and there was enough time to grieve their loss after he was out of the woods. Hermione snatched her wand up from the bedside table and Disillusioned herself and transformed a pen into a crutch . No one would see her leaving.

Draco was pale, a few wounds marred his skin and according to the chart on his bed he had severe internal injuries. Hermione ended the charm and sat down on the chair next to her fiancees bed. "Draco..." She reached out with a shaking hand and caressed his face. "You will get better, I have no doubt about it and if you can't wake up yet I completely understand. Just get better." Silent tears were running down her face, Hermione took hold of Draco's hand, leaned back and closed her eyes. She would stay there until he would wake up, and no one could stop her.

"I told you she would be here," Harry whispered.

"She shouldn't be here. She is injured. Let's take her back to her room." Ron slowly took out his wand intend on levitating his friend to her room, but a wand being held to his crotch stopped him short.

"Don't even think about it,Ronald. I swear I'll hex your balls off if you so much as move a muscle."

"Woah. Calm down, Hermione. I was joking."

"I hope so. Because if not..."

"Have you been here all night? I thought you would have transfigured that chair into a bed by now. Those broken bones in your leg are still mending themselves after all and lying down wouldn't hurt in that situation. Let me help you out with that, Hermione," Harry took his wand and the chair turned into a comfortable bed. Hermione sighed and layed down, not letting go of Draco's hand.

2 weeks after the accident Hermione still stayed with Draco all day, not bothering about anything else.

She stepped to the window and opened it, breathing in the clear night air.

The Moon was high in the sky shinning brightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful,Mione. Exactly what I needed to see."

Hermione whirled around when she heard his tired, yet strong voice.

"Draco...", Hermione threw herself into his arms and started crying. "You are okay." She pressed her lips to his repeatedly.

"Yeah I am... Feeling a bit weak, but that is normal I guess." He grinned happily and pressed her closer. "But more importantly, are you okay, Mione?"

Hermione pressed close to Draco, her body shaking while she cried. Draco silently held her in his arms, her reaction told him all he needed to know. They had lost their unborn child. After a while he pressed his lips to her head and whispered in a slightly broken voice "We will get through this, Hermione. Together."

They held hands while the magic of their marriage vow surrounded them, needing to touch the other. When the ceremony ended and before their friends and family could even try to congratulate the happy couple, they disapparated.

"Well, that was to be expected. Didn't I tell you that boy was a bad influence on Hermione?! I have never seen such an ungrateful behaviour."

"Actually, that was Hermione's idea, Mrs Weasley. She wanted to start their Honeymoon the moment the ceremony ended, she has something planned for Draco," said Harry and with a frown he added. "I would appreciate for you to stop talking Draco down. He and Hermione are happy and it isn't his fault Hermione never was interested in your son. Please accept that." Mrs Weasley gaped at Harry , shocked speechless by his words. "Now please excuse me. I believe my fiancee is waiting to dance with me." Harry smiled slightly at his fiancee and reached for the hand of the dark haired witch when he reached her side. "Come on, Daphne. Let's dance."

The two newlyweds had meanwhile arrived on the private island that belonged to Draco's family.

"Not that I don't love to be whisked away by my beautiful wife, but that was unexpected."

Hermione smiled happily up at Draco.

"I love the sound of you calling me your wife," she squeezed his hand lightly, her eyes tearing up. " Draco, I am pregnant. We are going to be parents and I couldn't wait any longer to tell you."

Draco pulled Hermione into a fierce kiss.

"I love you,Hermione."


End file.
